Redemption of Spirits : The Wing Necklace
by KamikoS78
Summary: Newcomers from another planet has arrived. Rufus makes a deadly deal with one of them, Kamiko, whose ideas worry Cloud. What is her aim, and what is the signification of the necklace she always carries ? Translated from French. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue : Breaking New End

**Redemption of Spirits : The Wing Necklace**

**By** : KamikoS78

**Summary** : 2009. After the Geostigma plague, the world seems to be in peace again. But newcomers from another planet has arrived. Among them, Kamiko Suzuki, a young cynical woman with some strange ideas. Cloud sees her as a threat, especially when she plans to inject herself with JENOVA's cells to reveal her true nature...What are her motivations, and the signification of the wing necklace she always carries ?

Surprising discoveries. A macabre reunion. No one is going to be safe.

**Genre** : Drama, Sci-Fi, Romance

**Pairings** : Cloud x Tifa, Genesis x Kaoru(OC)

**Setting** : post-Advent Children

**Rating** : T

**Status** : incomplete

**Type** : trilogy

**Disclaimer** : All related Final Fantasy names, characters and places are copyrighted © by Square Enix. OC's, alternate universe and story are owned by me.

_**NOTE** : I am French. English is NOT my first language. I do my best to translate my story from French to English, however...  
So, if you find any mispellings in my text, it would be nice to tell me so I can correct right now (it kills literature, you know...) Thank you !_

* * *

Prologue

_I will... never be a memory._

The story could have ended here.

These lines could have been the last of a long, hard road. And everyone would have forgot it fast.

But destiny decided otherwise.

The end point had been ripped out and crushed by some furious hazard, who wanted to see the show go on.

It has revealed some dark corners of the story, that had remained quiet up to now, but whose consequences had finally shouted their truth.

To understand, you should read the letter below, a plain archive for sure, but important for the events of this forced continuation.

_Letter from Doctor Hanov to Professor Hojo, Midgar, 25 april 1999_

_Professor,_

_my name is Doctor Hanov._

_As you know, the war is putting us in a bad position, and it is my duty to inform you of the researches whom I spent the major part of my life._

_We live on a Planet that we generally call Gaia. This planet is in orbit around a star, and has several satellites. The leaders of this planet were Cetra first, then humans for centuries._

_The fall of the alien creature JENOVA, over two millenniums ago, demonstrates that our Planet is far from being the only one to carry some forms of life._

_And researches since several centuries reveals the existence of a similar Planet, the Earth. As this Planet, it is in orbit around a star called the Sun, and has one satellite, the Moon._

_And this planet is also populated by humans ! They are around six billion, a lot more than Gaia never had, and they are also a lot more divided and in conflict between them._

_But the evolution of the human race on these two planets was different, and if scientists had revealed many differences concerning lifestyle, it remains only one big organic dissimilarity between Earthlings and people of Gaia._

_Humans on Gaia has all the faculty to travel through space, by opening inter-galactic breaches, even if this experience requires a huge self-control to work properly. Experiences were tested on several guinea-pigs of different ages and genders, with the aim of preparing them to reach Earth. After six months of physical and mental training, they all succeeded in joining the twin planet, without an exception._

_But I tested the same experiences on Earthlings, and most of them were failures._

_My shift and I then discovered that the ability to travel through space was due to a gene, that people on the Planet all carry, but not the Earthlings._

_But it proves true that some of them – not everybody – carry a variation of it. This gene allows them not only to create inter-galactic breaches, but also to develop a special physical or psychical ability, sorts of "powers"._

_And if all Gaia people can see planet Earth and go there, only a fourth of Earthlings are capable to do the same with our Planet. _

_The existence of this gene explains some facts, as the transmission of languages between Earth and us. Or the fact that the only Earthlings who had ever seen Gaia were believed mad, because the Planet was invisible to most people._

_I called this gene IGH, for Inter-Galactic Humanity. Now, the medias name Earth people more simply, by the term INTER. I met a few INTER living today on the Planet permanently. I encourage them to talk about their experience._

_My shift's work is now recognized all around the Planet, and we think of giving the results of researches to our twin sister Earth soon._

_We sincerely hope that the Shinra Science Department will continue to support our work._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Doctor Andrew P. Hanov_


	2. Chapter 1 : Comeback in the snowstorm

**Redemption of Spirits : The Wing Necklace**

**By** : KamikoS78

**Summary** : 2009. After the Geostigma plague, the world seems to be in peace again. But newcomers from another planet has arrived. Among them, Kamiko Suzuki, a young cynical woman with some strange ideas. Cloud sees her as a threat, especially when she plans to inject herself with JENOVA's cells to reveal her true nature...What are her motivations, and the signification of the wing necklace she always carries ?

Surprising discoveries. A macabre reunion. No one is going to be safe.

**Genre** : Drama, Sci-Fi, Romance

**Pairings** : Cloud x Tifa, Genesis x Kaoru(OC)

**Setting** : post-Advent Children

**Rating** : T

**Status** : incomplete

**Type** : trilogy

**Disclaimer** : All related Final Fantasy names, characters and places are copyrighted © by Square Enix. OC's, alternate universe and story are owned by me.

_**NOTE** : I am French. English is NOT my first language. I do my best to translate my story from French to English, however...  
So, if you find any mispellings in my text, it would be nice to tell me so I can correct right now (it kills literature, you know...) Thank you !_

* * *

**REDEMPTION OF SPIRITS : THE WING NECKLACE**

**FIRST CHAPTER **

In this December morning, the temperature was so low the central square of Edge was entirely covered with ice. The amount of vehicles that were usually running all day long had given its place to some skaters, who came enjoy winter's pleasures.

A few years ago, a group of people coming from another planet called Earth had spoken about a celebration in December, Christmas. This idea had quickly charmed a lot of people, by its magic and conviviality. And then, according to custom, people were offering gifts to their loved ones et Christmas.

So the shopkeepers were delighted.

The world was retrieving its joie de vivre.

This morning, the improved ice rink was occupied by a group a children playing ice hockey, another sport the Earthlings brought with them.

Earthlings...

It was difficult for the people on the Planet to imagine this people, radically relinked to them because of the same species, but away from several lightyears. They had been told that Earthlings were different from them, less resilient.

Their planet was different too. It didn't have any soul, was like an empty shell, permanently mistreated by oblivious people.

Gaia scientists knew much more about Earth than Earthlings themselves. And thanks to a brilliant erudite originally from Earth, they knew the gene carried by the humans called "INTER" and could study it. There was no known way to transmit it today, which relieved people of a possible Earthling invasion.

The few INTER on the Planet were discreet. There were approximately a thousand, and most of them had chosen to live a peaceful life or to study this very "special" Planet.

Of course, these humans weren't all the living INTER, but only a few of them had succeeded in finding their inner strength and provoke their power's appearance. Some of them even said having speak with Gaia natives while being still on Earth, but it wasn't really credible.

Meanwhile, at the 7th Heaven Bar, a young woman was watching the news on the small TV on the wall.

_"The WRO just declared the death of famous scientist Andrew Hanov, known for its discover of the IGH gene, or INTER gene, carried by our distantly related cousins Earthlings. _

_Hanov was missing since Monday, and the WRO did not leave any indication about the causes of this tragic death, one of..."_

She stopped the programming, shocked and sad. She almost had a premonition about the poor man's death. And, even subconsciously, she knew who was behind this _"accidental" _death.

Rufus Shinra.

He was never comfortable about Hanov's researches, and didn't particularly want that he reveals his discovers on Gaia to the Earthlings.

"The Earthlings are already fighting about some pieces of territory, so if they learn our Planet's existence, they will become green with envy towards the few IGH people. I already imagine what such a mistake could cause. Persecutions, murders, even wars ! No way. A thing like that can't happen. It will be the end of the Earth's civilization."

Tifa was thinking about Cloud's words. Now, she couldn't doubt no more about the murder. After all, Rufus was heavily supported. He just had to snap his fingers, and...

"Tifa" !

She turned back. Marlene just came into the bar, a large smile lightning up her pretty face.

"Tsuki is back !" She announced.

A woman put her hand on Marlene's shoulder.

Tifa smiled.

"Okaeri" !

The two women hugged, and Tifa stepped back, looking more precisely to her.

It had been weeks since she had seen this face for the last time.

This face so particular, that it couldn't be natural.

Tsukushi Kimura's face.

She smiled, it was pleasant to see. She had larges circles under her golden eyes, but seemed satisfied. There wasn't any defect in her face nor skin, and a heavy mass of vibrant red hair adorned her head.

It is useless to tell that she wasn't very unassuming.

She was wearing an opulent blue dress she was only wearing for special occasions, and her boots were stained with mud.

She was tired, very tired, but happy to finally come home.

Tifa let her seat at the bar.

"- I think you deserved a cup of hot chocolate", Tifa said smiling.

Tsukushi nodded. She took her sword from its case, and started to scrutinize it carefully.

The blood stains haven't completely come out.

Tifa came back with the cup, and Tsukushi hid back her sword in a hurry. She took the hot drink and put it on the bar while blowing on it to make it milder.

People around seemed fascinated and scared by the red-haired's odd appearance. They were gazing at her with delectation, but felt better far away from her.

Tsukushi was easy to look at, a lot more difficult to approach.

"Any news of Miko ?" Tifa suddenly asked.

"I heard she was hanging around in the ruins, as usual", Tsukushi answered with a doleful tone. "I'm gonna call her and tell her I'm back".

Not so far from here, Denzel was enjoying his first rounds on the ice. He was doing pretty well. Among the crowd, he saw Cloud, and Barret, who came back celebrating Christmas with his daughter.

Cloud was peaceful. His life was less tormented now.

He didn't know if it was because his demons had finally shut up, or because the prefect family life he was enjoying with Tifa, Marlene and Denzel fit perfectly to him. Whatever, he felt for the first time since a long ago, to be finally in peace.

Suddenly, a weird noise piped up, like a sling lashing the air, and something crossed the sky to stick on the traffic circle.

Barret bursted out laughing, and Cloud understood why ; the flying item was actually... a human.

A few kids ran away, scared by this improbable landing.

"Stop it, Miko, you're scaring the kids !" Barret shouted laughing.

The named Miko giggled with a freakish grin, and she yelled back :

"Roger, captain !"

She flew off then so quickly one couldn't see her movement.

She had disappeared in the snowy clouds.

Barret guffawed.

"I like this kid", he said.

Cloud shrugged.

"She's just in a good mood. You wouldn't like her so much if you knew her better."

Miko was engaging to a wild run without precedent. The fog was dense and she was nearly blind because of the wind. But she knew the way like the back of her hand.

She was jumping more than flying, from roof to roof, imperceptible to sight.

She reached her destination : Shinra Headquarters, her favorite foldout. Under the snow, the place looked like some mysterious ruins ; only remains of a dead civilization.

Miko hanged to the roof's corner and let her glide along the wall by force of her arms. Her shortcut nails and rough, sear skin proved that she was doing that kind of stuff often.

She rushed into the building by a broken window. Inside, she took advantage of the deadly silence to rest for a minute.

Kamiko Suzuki hadn't changed. Always the same appeal for godforsaken places. She came closer of a shattered glass and looked to her reflection.

She was an eighteen-year-old girl, tall, with long, bushy and wet brown hair.

She could be beautiful, but didn't give a damn about her appearance. Didn't care about looking like a dead body wearing always the same clothes.

Behind her contact lenses, the white of her eyes has nearly turned red, because of the wind or her computer screen she was almost never leaving.

As for her body, it was keeping the disease's stains. The stigma had left her many ugly scars on her back. The fat on her hips had been trimmed, making her look broken, if only she stood right.

Mechanically, she threw her hand under her collar to put out her lucky charm necklace. She looked at it fixedly during two minutes, when her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello ?" She asked, annoyed.

"Miko ?"

Kamiko's irritated tone disappeared instantaneity when she heard Tsukushi's childish voice.

"Tsuki ! You're back ?"

"Hell yeah ! With Tifa, at the bar. You're coming ?"

"Nah, I prefer stay here dancing with the dead."

"Suit yourself."

Kamiko smiled.

She put carefully her necklace back in her collar and adjusted her cape.

Before leaving through the window, she briefly nod to say goodbye to the room.

Her only response was the wind rushing furiously in the gaping windows.

Kamiko flew off in the snowstorm.


	3. Chapter 2 : 7th Heaven and fingermarks

**Redemption of Spirits : The Wing Necklace**

**By** : KamikoS78

**Summary** : 2009. After the Geostigma plague, the world seems to be in peace again. But newcomers from another planet has arrived. Among them, Kamiko Suzuki, a young cynical woman with some strange ideas. Cloud sees her as a threat, especially when she plans to inject herself with JENOVA's cells to reveal her true nature...What are her motivations, and the signification of the wing necklace she always carries ?

Surprising discoveries. A macabre reunion. No one is going to be safe.

**Genre** : Drama, Sci-Fi, Romance

**Pairings** : Cloud x Tifa, Genesis x Kaoru(OC)

**Setting** : post-Advent Children

**Rating** : T

**Status** : incomplete

**Type** : trilogy

**Disclaimer** : All related Final Fantasy names, characters and places are copyrighted © by Square Enix. OC's, alternate universe and story are owned by me.

**NOTE**_ : I am French. English is NOT my first language. I do my best to translate my story from French to English, however...  
So, if you find any mispellings in my text, it would be nice to tell me so I can correct right now (it kills literature, you know...) Thank you !_

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER  
**

In the bar, the atmosphere was now more relaxed. People were laughing, drinking, and speaking out loud. Everyone, except Tsukushi, who kept a sullen expression.

"Is something wrong, Tsuki ?" Tifa asked conscientiously.

"I just had a bad day, okay ?" her friend answered. "I need to talk to Cloud. It's important."

Tifa nodded, like she understood it was a serious affair.

But Tsukushi added with a mocking smirk :

"Don't worry, I don't intend to steal him from you !"

"What are you talking about ?" Tifa strongly answered, reddening a little.

"Oh, come on !" Tsukushi scoffed, folding her arms. "You can't deny the evidence : he's crazy about you, Tifa."

Tifa remained silent, pleasantly embarrassed. Maybe Tsukushi's words were true, after all. But Cloud himself was making everything so difficult.

However, many burdens had been removed from their shoulders ! Sephiroth and stigma were gone for ever, and Zack and Aerith were probably more peaceful reunited in the Lifestream that they ever could be here on the Planet.

Then, why did these dark shadows still remain in his memories ?

"Don't worry, we'll settle all this little problems", Tsukushi said while swaying on her stool.

When she heard the tone of her voice, Tifa understood she was not kidding anymore. Tsukushi really _had to _talk to Cloud. About her torment ? Probably. Tifa decided she will let her do the right thing. She knew Tsukushi was a trustful and serious person, just like Cloud.

"I, am not in love with anyone", Tsukushi said in order to change the subject. "Love is making people dumb, and I don't want to lose my brain."

"Then stop talking to yourself!" Tifa retorted because she felt a little concerned by her friend's words.

"But I'm not talking to myself !" Tsukushi offended by putting violently her elbows on the counter.

She looked at Tifa, with a gaze of a serious little girl.

"I'm talking with the Voice".

It would have been ridiculous to hear another nineteen-year-old person talking with such a childish tone. But Tsukushi's charm was making all that highly believable. Not everyone was believing it, though.

"The Voice ?" Tifa repeated with an amused grin.

"Precisely. It's the one who gave me _this."_

The young woman suited the action to the word by gently putting on the counter a large sword ornate with some rubies.

"I don't know. I hear the Voice talking to me in my head, often when I'm about to sleep or when I'm sad. It guides me and protects me, and I love it more than I could ever possibly love a man in this world."

"Because it's a man ?"

"A man's voice anyway."

Tsukushi stroked slowly the tip of the sword.

"You know I'm not talking only with it, don't you ?"

"I know", Tifa answered gravely.

Hereupon, she turned aside her client and got back tiding the shell.

Only a few people were awake about Tsukushi's true nature, and consequently knew she wasn't an innocent young girl but an assassin.

Tsukushi was a member of the Turks, and a hitwoman at their service. Her main mission was to hunt criminals down and execute them. She was an elite member, hold in esteem by Rufus Shinra and by his father before him. They let her a certain freedom because she was efficient. With her, death was coming fast and inevitably.

She had never reprieved someone.

And Tsukushi's lovely appearance was only an illusion, a sweet illusion that attracted her victims in her trap.

If there was a contest involving the strangest humans, Tsukushi would be on the very top list of it. Between the fact she could speak to dead people, and she was unable to cure her injuries without drinking some human blood, no one truly understood her amount of weird powers.

Suddenly, someone shouted an insult and the two women winced.

A man had stood up and yelled at his wife, who tried to protect their daughter. The little girl was hiding under her mother's skirt, terrified.

Trying to calm down her spouse, the woman threw a glass of water on him.

"You're scaring the kid, stop it !" she shouted.

Her gesture didn't encounter the awaited effect. The man stood up back straight, pissed off. His daughter started to scream.

He made a few steps towards her wife while muttering insults, then shoved her brutally on the floor.

Frightened, the other customers saw him raising his fist to her, who was struggling to free her from his hold.

But he didn't have time to act, because a black man with a tough look moved him back and then punched him in turn, sending him against a few tables.

The quarrel was turning into a free-for-all. The woman had stood up and was trying to separate the two fighting men, while the others were squealing and throwing food on them.

With her abilities concerning martial arts, Tifa was amply capable to stop the fight in a few seconds. She put her gloves on and started ready to fight herself, when she heard a weak cry.

The little girl was staying here, powerless and frightened, innocent in view of this violent situation.

Tifa's heart missed a beat. She rushed and took the girl in safety behind the counter, while trying to reassure her. She wished her mother came instead of crying after her husband.

Tsukushi looked like she was having fun, like a geek in front of his computer with a cup of coffee. She watched the two men laughing when hearing the shouts they were letting out while fighting, like animals.

The fight was swinging into the brutal husband's favor. He collared his opponent and punched him so hard he fell down. Letting out a scream in rage, his aggressor gave him many kicks, more and more violent.

Tifa knew she could settle this fight way more faster than those two idiots. But she couldn't let the child alone, and she was afraid to leave her in Tsukushi's care. A tiny drop of blood was enough for the redhead to freak out. Tifa saw she was already holding her breath, trying to contain her vampire instincts. The brunette wished she was strong enough not to hurt anybody else.

The injured man was uttering briefs screams in pain that were only making his torturer more frenzied. He was keeping going at him with an incredible cruelty, under the horrified eyes of the other customers and his _own _daughter.

"THAT'S ENOUGH !"

He suddenly stopped and searched for the person who just yelled with a strident and annoying voice.

It was Kamiko, standing in the door frame. She usually loved these settlings of scores, and loved adding her personal hint even more, especially when it was ending in her advantage. But now, she looked really exacerbated.

"Where the hell do you think you are ? Just get out to settle your bullshit, alright ?" She shouted. "This is my friend's place. I don't want you to ruin her day."

The man slowly turned his head towards her, his expression more menacing than ever. He smiled spitefully.

"What's it got to do with you ? Go away, it's none of your business."

Seeing she wasn't making any move, he raised his voice.

"Just get the fuck out of here !" He whistled.

Kamiko grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you hear me, bitch ?"

He violently slapped her arm.

Kamiko looked deeply in his eyes. She was so close he could see the tiny rims of her contact lenses on her irises.

She gently smiled.

"You can't blame me for what I'm going to do." she said quietly.

One second later, she lifted him by the force of her right arm and clutched his throat very firmly, sticking her damaged nails into his neck. His face went from red to white, he was suffocating. He tried to move his arms and hands, but the woman's strong hold was making him totally paralyzed.

Kamiko's face was expressing a large smile of satisfaction, and revealed how she felt powerful at this moment. She absolutely loved that, power.

Tifa was not worried about her attitude. Kamiko was using her INTER strength to scare people, and it worked. She was respected and feared by everyone. This was an ordinary day for her, and Tifa knew she would never kill the man or torture him to death. She was just showing off her power over the masculine gender.

As she had predicted it, Kamiko eventually dropped out her victim. He was shaken by spasms and heavily coughed, trying to catch up his breath back. She was smiling at him, sincerely this time.

The man crawled away and stood up difficultly. He turned his head back. His look was full of surprise and horror, and Tifa could see from afar the red fingermarks on his neck. He dragged himself outside.

His wife quickly took her daughter back from Tifa's arms without saying a word to her, and followed her spouse in the street.

The beaten man, on the floor, stood up weakly and smiled with gratitude to Kamiko. She answered to him by a cold grin who made him understood he should better leave now. Which he did, by staggering a little.

Kamiko sighed and closed the door. She was wearing her favorite clothes, a sort of suit she made herself, with a collar and a cape. She had large earrings, junk jewelry, but she liked them anyway.

Her boots, with high heels, were making her look taller than she already was.

She sat at the bar next to her best friend and gently smiled at her, even if she wasn't happy herself.

"You made a very nice and noticed entrance" Tsukushi said.

"Thank you very much." Kamiko answered sarcastically.

Then she looked at Tifa.

"Cloud won't come, actually. Reno called him, and apparently, it's important."

Tifa seemed a bit disappointed but nodded.

"And, by the way, Miko" the redhead added. "Rufus wants to see you too, as soon as possible."

Kamiko had a little laugh.

"Oh really ? I thought he and his _henchmen _didn't want to hear about me since I sent his father packing four years ago."

Tsukushi shrugged.

"Maybe he changed his mind. I don't know what he wants, Miko. If I were you I'd talk to him."

"Very well", said Kamiko after she loudly sighed. "But I'd like to sleep a bit before, if nobody minds."

The rings under her eyes showed that she was in need to sleep, even if she hated that, considering it was a waste of time.

"You can take a nap in the room upstairs Miko", Tifa said.

Kamiko replied by a tired smile, stood up and went upstairs. Tifa enjoyed the moment of silence that followed the fight. The only sounds she could hear was the clock and the noise of the street outside.

She closed her eyes, remembering her childhood memories.

Winter in Nibelheim. Her mother. The sent of the snow in the mountains. When she used to play with her friends.

Everything seemed so far now...

Tifa was so lost in her thoughts she barely heard the door opening with the "ting, ting" of the bell.

"Excuse us ?" A man's voice said.

She opened her eyes and had to blink them several times to make sure she was recognizing the newcomers.

The man who had spoke was a tall ginger, wearing a red leather coat and earrings. He was a former SOLDIER -Tifa could see it because of his uniform, which still carried the SOLDIER emblem on his upper belt. He was beautiful and impressive, with some kind of arrogance, and even Tifa realized she couldn't get her eyes off him.

Her brain took several seconds to find out his identity. She was sure she knew him, or at least heard about him. Then she remembered. Zack had told her about him a long time ago.

The missing First Class SOLDIER. And his name was...

"Genesis ?" Tifa asked.

Genesis seemed a bit surprised, and delighted, that she knew his name.

Tsukushi was examining him with wide-open eyes, like she was seeing a ghost. She was a Turk, after all, and was already on the Planet when Zack defeated him.

"What is this now ? A hologram, a copy ?" she said sarcastically.

"A hologram or a copy would not have ask before entering", Genesis replied calmly.

"G-Genesis ? But I thought you were dead !" Tsukushi uttered, dumbfounded.

"Tsukushi, you should not be going by appearances", a woman's voice said from outside.

Another person entered behind Genesis. It was a short woman with a light complexion, brown hair with blond strands. She could have looked normal if her eyes weren't that... blue. Had she been the subject of a Mako experiment ? An aura of _electricity _seemed emanating from her.

Tifa knew her too. Her name was Kaoru, and she was an INTER, the third and last she knew.

But what did she have to do with Tsukushi ?

"No, no, no, you've got to be KIDDING me !" the hitwoman shouted.

Then, they heard a door slam upstairs.

"Isn't all that noise over ? I'm going to sleep ! You know I don't like it, so you could be at least a little more... quiet... ?"

Kamiko made her way down and stared at Genesis, then Kaoru, then Genesis again.

"Eruuno-sensei", she whispered after a long moment. "So you were like us after all."

Genesis and Kaoru smiled like one person.

"I have many things to tell you guys", Kaoru said with her high-pitched voice. "So many things you won't believe, I swear."

Kamiko didn't answer.

She was far away from her sleep now, lost in thought.

* * *

**I finished the second chapter ! Yay ! I've decided to upload my story more regularly now, to make sure I'll finish it some day. xD**

**The other chapters will come soon (at least, I hope they will !) ^o^**


	4. Chapter 3 : Symbiosis

**Redemption of Spirits : The Wing Necklace**

**By** : KamikoS78

**Summary** : 2009. After the Geostigma plague, the world seems to be in peace again. But newcomers from another planet has arrived. Among them, Kamiko Suzuki, a young cynical woman with some strange ideas. Cloud sees her as a threat, especially when she plans to inject herself with JENOVA's cells to reveal her true nature...What are her motivations, and the signification of the wing necklace she always carries ?

Surprising discoveries. A macabre reunion. No one is going to be safe.

**Genre** : Drama, Sci-Fi, Romance

**Pairings** : Cloud x Tifa, Genesis x Kaoru(OC)

**Setting** : post-Advent Children

**Rating** : T

**Status** : incomplete

**Type** : trilogy

**Disclaimer** : All related Final Fantasy names, characters and places are copyrighted © by Square Enix. OC's, alternate universe and story are owned by me.

**NOTE** _: I am French. English is NOT my first language. I do my best to translate my story from French to English, however...  
So, if you find any mispellings in my text, it would be nice to tell me so I can correct right now (it kills literature, you know...) Thank you !_

* * *

**THIRD CHAPTER : Symbiosis**

_._

_.._

…

_I had a nightmare._

_Someone was trying to kill me._

_But it was just a dream.  
Maybe it is because I grow up._

_I don't care._

…

_But I can't forget..._

_Maybe it's a sign._

_I must remember it._

…

_Then I will remember it._

…

_.._

_._

They were slowly walking, all four of them, under the snow that didn't stop falling. Nobody knew where were they going, they were just getting away of the city's oppressive atmosphere.

Oppressed. That was exactly how Kamiko was feeling.

She was in the lead of the group, moving at a faster pace than her comrades. Wrapped with a thick cape that covered only the upper part of her body not to block her legs, she wasn't afraid of the cold temperature. She was awaiting it.

Kamiko hated Edge, its citizens, its rumors, its heat, its scents. Everything was making her nauseous. She just wanted to get away from what she assimilated to a cursed mantrap. She closed her tired lids in order to forget her headache, but only gained a few more tears in her eyes. Damn wind ! Because of the blizzard her eyes couldn't stop crying.

Not hearing the others anymore, she understood she had outrun them and stopped to wait for them. Tsukushi came first, and Kamiko guessed she was annoyed by Kaoru and Genesis who were holding hands. Tsukushi abhorred couples.

"Why did _he _had to come too ?" she muttered designating Genesis.

Her friend shrugged. She didn't really care about Genesis, putting back her attention on his companion's electric blue eyes.

She wasn't like in her memories.

The last time Kamiko ever saw Kaoru, it was over four years ago, when she was still a student at secondary school. She remembered her as a funny person, a bit cynical, independent, who had become essential to all her entourage.

But she was far away from imagining she would come _here..._

She flinched when she realized the young woman was fixing her too, detailing her face partially hided behind her collar. Kamiko didn't look down and kept looking at her until she dropped Genesis' hand and came with a slow step in front of her former student.

"So, in fact you're like us, Kaoru" Kamiko uttered when her interlocutor was close enough.

She heavily insisted on the name "Kaoru" to make a greater contrast with the time when she was still calling her "Eruuno-sensei". Now, we could barely see the age difference between them. Kamiko was much taller, more impressive and her tiredness was making look older than her eighteen years. Kaoru had always been a slight woman, but she had some style and grace that the younger girl didn't possessed.

She raised and eyebrow.

"I suppose you're asking how I ended up here ?"

"Yes indeed."

The fact she had met her teacher on another planet, four years after she disappeared from Earth's surface, with no logical reason for her entourage, needed an explanation.

Tsukushi had moved closer to them, as eager to hear Kaoru's story. Genesis followed her, even if he should already knew the scenario by heart.

Kamiko was very tense. Her right hand was gripping the left one so strongly she was digging her nails into her skin. Tsukushi massed her shoulder to try to calm her, but she pushed her away violently.

Kaoru threw a few blonde strands back and inhaled the fresh air.

"I arrived here four years ago, in a small town that was named Gongaga. Apparently, I was pretty damaged. My face and arms were severely burned."

"Burned ?" Tsukushi repeated. "But... how could..."

"I don't remember".

Kamiko opened her eyes wide when Kaoru said these words.

"What exactly do you remember ?" she asked with a curt voice.

Kaoru thought for a moment.

"The last thing I remember is that I have went working. It was with your class that day, Kamiko. I think it was in June. Early June. Before the oral exam."

She took a break.

"After that, I can't remember anything. I woke up on this Planet, in Gongaga, and we were in July."

Kaoru stopped talking, remembering her memories during a minute. Her former student seemed to relax a little, but her tired eyes were still alert.

Tsukushi thought she knew why. Kamiko and herself had arrived on Gaia after an arson in Kamiko's hometown, which almost cost her life. The young girl had kept a certain trauma of that nightmare, so it was natural she was tensing up when people stirred up this painful memory.

The only time where Kamiko had talked about that night, happened was when she was sick, bedridden and emaciated because of the stigma. She had whispered a few words like what her house hasn't burned, and she was sometimes asking herself if her parents thought about her.

After she had fell asleep, and woke up only three days later without a word.

Tsukushi was wondering if Kaoru had been trapped in this incident too.

"I was completely lost", the woman spoked again. "I had no idea of the place I was in, things I didn't understand were happening to me, and everyone was looking at me like I was an alien -which I was, when I think about it. When I woke up, I tried to walk, but I've been... swept away..."

"What do you mean ?" Tsukushi asked whereas Genesis put on a mocking grin.

Kaoru smiled. She stepped back, turned away from them, and started to walk, then run. Everything went fast then. There was a rustling noise, a blue flash, and she reappeared at the exact opposite of the place where she was standing.

Tsukushi let out a whistle of admiration and Kamiko wished she could do the same -but she couldn't whistle. Kaoru, very proud of her little show, started to move the same way again. She wasn't shapeshifting, because she was running. So fast we only could see a a blue trail on her wake, similar to the color of her eyes.

She came back quickly next to Genesis, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"I had some difficulties to handle these powers at first", she confessed with a smile. "I smashed a small house, and its owners were kind enough to treat me instead of putting me out of the town".

Her blue eyes were sparkling with more intensity.

"It was a nice family, but very noisy. A mother, her mother, the father, and their three teenagers. Twin girls and a boy. Mari, Fantsai, and Falk, she enumerated. They were quite messy but adorable. Especially Falk. It's him who helped me understanding what I had became. I have stayed with them for almost a year, I think."

"Three teenagers ?" Kamiko laughed. "And no troubles during a twelve months stay ?"

"Oh, we just had a little problem, with Mari. An unhappy love affair", Kaoru smiled. She had let go a childhood friend, Zack, and she learned he was in love with another girl. She has been a bit depressive, but we succeeded in avoiding something too serious."

"He's dead", Kamiko suddenly said.

Kaoru and Tsukushi turned to look at her.

"Zack", she clarified, shrugging. "I'm sorry about Mari."

Only the wind replied this declaration. Tsukushi made a discreet sign to Kaoru, suggesting her to continue her story without paying attention to her friend's comments.

"After that, I started have faith in the hope I could return to my planet again, she said. Falk had told me about ShinRa, and its scientists. But one day, it was in year 0006, a chopper landed in front of the little house."

She looked down.

"They were looking for me, she said lower. A mad scientist named Hojo. He had been informed about my powers and wanted me to be one of his experiments. I refused, but then some boors with big guns got out of the chopper...

Tsukushi hold her breath.

"Falk shouted me to run, so I escaped with the help of my powers, but I took him with me."

This scene should have been somewhat funny.

"We have hidden for a few weeks, and run away towards the south. Eventually, we ended up in a completely destroyed village, a place that Falk had told me it was named Banora. I remember of its apples... those delicious apples."

"Banora White", Genesis said stroking his love's hair.

Kaoru stopped talking, remembering the events that had followed.

"It is where Falk and I found them. Zack Fair, she continued. He was with a dead creature, and a one-winged man, severely injured. That man joined the Lifestream too."

Tsukushi opened her eyes wide, then shuddered. She had always dreamed of understanding the secrets of souls on this Planet.

"The Lifestream..." she muttered.

"It only remained Zack, and another unconscious boy. And Genesis, she added, smiling because she had kept him for last. I later learned that the other two creatures were copies, sorts of clones of a dead SOLDIER member. I didn't want to hear anything more about it.

After that, Zack left, and he took away the blonde boy on his shoulders. We had stayed hidden behind those bushes for a while, just looking at him, we didn't know what to do exactly. But a chopper came. They took him away."

"ShinRa soldiers", Genesis added with a disdainful look. "They wanted me to join them in order to cooperate in some rebellious operation against their current leaders. I declared, very calmly, that I wasn't interested in that, then I left. They took it the wrong way, so I made the decision to hide myself for a while, in a place I was sure they wouldn't find me."

"After that", Kaoru continued, "I decided to follow them, because I thought _they _may help me. I wanted to go alone, but Falk insisted to come with me, he was afraid that I would lose the control of my powers."

She looked down.

"I had read some maps and knew the continent pretty well. I had guessed that they had gone to this huge city named Midgar. We have traveled for months towards the north, hiding ourselves from ShinRa.

What I haven't understood, was that in Midgar they were _everywhere. _They were holding the entire town under their control. Falk was perfectly at ease in nature because he was born in the country, but he never set foot in a city like this one. When they found us, they had sedative weapons, thinking they would bring us straight to the labs."

The story was becoming more tense. Kaoru showed something that Kamiko hadn't notice yet : two metallic sticks hung on the woman's belt, which end was lurking with the same blue glow that characterized her so well.

"A few electric shocks and I overcame them, she said, which made Kamiko grin. "But they had Falk before I could neutralize them, bastards. I don't know where they took him. It's the last time I ever saw him."

She looked away, haunted by the face of the young teenager.

"After that, I have freewheeled in the city for weeks, desperately alone. I couldn't stop thinking about Falk and was feeling guilty of his disappearance. I was kind of responsible of him, after all."

Tsukushi nodded gravely. Kaoru had been a teacher. She understood how awful she could feel when something bad was happening to a teenager.

"And then, Kaoru continued, I remembered Banora. Suddenly, I wondered what Genesis had became. I infiltrated the Shinra Headquarters wearing a uniform I had stolen from a scientist, and I looked for him during a week, in vain. I was so desperate to find someone, but I left the building empty-handed. But my new "bosses" found out who I really was, and I had to flee again, this time with all the elite fighting force pursuing me. I think it's the price to pay when you got powers, she said shrugging."

Kamiko smiled and made a sign of approbation.

"The problem was, I still wasn't able to control myself. I fell in a sort of cave, and I think I hit my head pretty hard because I can't remember very clearly how I got there", she laughed.

Then she gave a glance at Genesis and became serious again.

"Evidently, he was there, pretending he was unconscious. I almost felt like he was..."

"Waiting for you ?" he asked with a winning smile.

"Precisely."

It is only when he kissed her on the forehead that Kamiko noticed how tall he was, compared to her. Kaoru had never been a tall person, but she sure knew how to attract attention.

"Since that day, we have never parted."

It looked like the two pairs of eyes, one electric-blue, and the other emerald green, belonged to one individual only. They were really in symbiosis, all their gestures were coordinated.

But something felt wrong.

When she thought of Kaoru, Kamiko was remembering a funny woman, realistic, very true-to-life and not relinked to supernatural stories at all. Now, it looked like she had a second Genesis in front of her.

Or rather another part of Genesis. It was seriously disturbing.

But after all, if they were happy...

One question was threading her though.

"Kaoru ?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes ?"

"What are your... powers, actually" Kamiko asked carefully.

"Oh, that ?" Kaoru answered with a tiny silvery laugh. "Then look !"

She made a blue flash of lightning appear in her right hand.

"Electricity", she said. "Simple electric powers."

And she threw the flash towards Genesis who dodged it skillfully with a giggle. Kamiko nodded with an admiring look. She undid her cape, thinking she was too hot, revealing a purple top she had tied to her pants. Everything was retained by two excessively tighten belts.

Kaoru stopped playing around and fixed her. Her expression was vacillating between total surprise and furious burst of laughter.

"Oh Gaia !" she screamed. "Please don't tell me you're still wearing _that _?"

Kamiko, surprised, soon guessed she was talking about her necklace, whose sequins were sparkling softly under the wintry sun.

"This ?" she asked while taking the jewel in her fingers.

"You've never taken it off since I know you", Kaoru chuckled. "How long has it been ? Seven years ? Eight ?"

"Four years", Kamiko grumbled.

The blonde woman turned herself to Genesis and Tsukushi, who had remained silent.

"I remember that in school, she was taking it with her all the time. When we went on a trip, she was sleeping with it ! She didn't allow anyone to touch it, like this necklace was a precious talisman."

"You're getting on my nerves", Kamiko moaned. "Are you going to forbid me to breathe too, under the pretext that I am doing it since a long time ?"

She only succeeded in increasing Kaoru's hilarity, who was soon joined by Genesis and even Tsukushi. Upset, she turned on her kneels and walked away, flying off on a demolished building a few meters away.

"Actually", Tsukushi said, "she told me that her necklace was reminding her of her childhood, her dreams. But don't worry about it, she always had that crazy obsession for symbolic jewelry."

Kaoru stopped laughing and remained silent for a minute.

"She has changed, Tsuki. I don't know what happened to her but she became more embittered. It feels like she's more... nervous and curt."

"It's the disease. I suppose you have never suffered of the Geostigma plague ?" the hitwoman answered with a dirty look."

Kaoru opened her mouth, closed it. Kamiko was not the same anymore, and she knew it was beyond all the diseases that could exist. Maybe it was because of her powers ? She didn't dare ask the question, having the awkward feeling that her former pupil could still hear her thoughts through the snowy wind.

Everyone calmed up, enjoying the silence. Absorbed by Kaoru's story about her past, Tsukushi haven't noticed that they were now in an area of Edge which construction was not achieved yet, standing on the ruins of an old awful residential district. They weren't far away from the city's current limits, beyond which was laying a great barren plain. In the past, Midgar had been a parasite in this expanse. Now, the town was nothing but a shadow of its former self.

The silence was suddenly broke by a swearword yelled from a roof next to them. They saw Kamiko's head appearing upon a balcony and shout :

"Come see that ! Quick !"

Genesis spread his wing in a rustle and took Kaoru's arm, who was certainly used to this kind of moving. He then grabbed Tsukushi the same way and she let him touch her, not without protesting a little.

They easily flew off on the rooftop and Genesis dropped Kaoru with more delicacy than Tsukushi -although the hitwoman shared another definition of delicacy. Kamiko was waiting for them at the opposite corner of the roof.

From that high, the group was having a large panorama on the barren expanse that surrounded the former major city. But Kamiko was pointing at something else, that even the most drunk rummy couldn't have missed.

At the middle of nowhere was standing what looked like a battlefield. The snow had been pushed away to lead its way to some enormous machines, that should make the size of three liners. There were four of these monsters on the plain, and two others were slowly arriving from the north.

"Excavators", Kamiko said.

Even worse, they could see that a huge circular area was delimited by metal fences and that the four excavators were working in different places. A structure had already been erected, and due to its size, they could be sure it wasn't a new private housing estate.

"What the hell is that ?" Tsukushi asked. "I was assigned, I wasn't aware of..."

"Because you think I was ?" Kamiko replied, more nervous.

"Well, miss Suzuki" a laggard voice said behind them. "We have warned you that a meeting was necessary in this situation."

Tsukushi turned her head to face one of her colleagues she knew well, and who shared the same hair color.

"Reno", she nodded to him.

"Tsuki !" he answered with a face suddenly more radiant. "So, what blood group was on your menu this time ?"

"You really want to know ?" she retorted.

For Reno, even when they were in a middle of a crisis, nagging Tsukushi was a national pastime. But the redhead met his comrade's eyes, another Turk named Rude, and became serious again.

"The President demands to see mister Rhapsodos and miss Suzuki as soon as possible."

Kamiko gave a hint of a smile.

"If meeting him will allow me to know the reason of that mess", she said by designating the construction site, "then I agree."

Reno grinned and told the other Turks to follow him. Tsukushi made a quick goodbye sign with her hand then disappeared behind Rude.

Genesis did the same with Kaoru, except that he replaced the sign with a loving kiss.

Then he and Kamiko flew off towards the construction site, Genesis in a rustle of feathers, and Kamiko in a weird loud noise of sling.

Kaoru planned to return at the bar, but stayed alone for a moment, trying to forget the cheerful face of Falk Serafin, who had came back haunting her mind.

_._

_.._

…

_In fact, I am satisfied..._

_Ten years after..._

…_  
I still remember._

…

_.._

_._


	5. Chapter 4 : The construction site

**_Hiya ! I just noticed I haven't say a word in the previous chapters, so hello ! :D *facepalm*_**

**_Hallelujah, I finished translating it ! It took me almost a week because I wasn't very motivated. But there you go !_**

**_Since I've got to work on my PF in FF project, I won't write the next chapter soon ! But I already have an idea about its content ! :D_**

**_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a little review__ ! ~Bye !_  
**

* * *

**Redemption of Spirits : The Wing Necklace**

**By** : KamikoS78

**Summary** : 2009. After the Geostigma plague, the world seems to be in peace again. But newcomers from another planet has arrived. Among them, Kamiko Suzuki, a young cynical woman with some strange ideas. Cloud sees her as a threat, especially when she plans to inject herself with JENOVA's cells to reveal her true nature...What are her motivations, and the signification of the wing necklace she always carries ?

Surprising discoveries. A macabre reunion. No one is going to be safe.

**Genre** : Drama, Sci-Fi, Romance

**Pairings** : Cloud x Tifa, Genesis x Kaoru(OC)

**Setting** : post-Advent Children

**Rating** : T

**Status** : incomplete

**Type** : trilogy

**Disclaimer** : All related Final Fantasy names, characters and places are copyrighted © by Square Enix. OC's, alternate universe and story are owned by me.

**NOTE** _: I am French. English is NOT my first language. I do my best to translate my story from French to English, however...  
So, if you find any misspellings in my text, it would be nice to tell me so I can correct right now (it kills literature, you know...) Thank you !_

* * *

**FOURTH CHAPTER : THE CONSTRUCTION SITE**

"_Why are you still carrying that thing with you ?"_

"_Drop it, mom, you can't understand. No one does."_

"_Not even your best friend ?"_

"_Oh, she does. Tsuki is the one who does."_

"_It's normal to have secrets, Kamiko. Every girl does."_

"_..."_

"_What's wrong ?"_

"_I haven't told her yet... I should tell her."_

"_Tell what ?"_

"_Nothing, drop it..."_

* * *

All you could say about the construction site, was the fact it was huge, a lot bigger than everything you could ever find on Earth.  
Kamiko was feeling so little compared to the excavators, inside of whose you could easily put twenty adults. With these little babies, Gaia's people were able to dig enormous holes in half of the time Earthlings needed to do the same thing.

And, they had at their disposal a lot of indescribable devices equally imposing, that had to be used for the step AFTER the hole, which means the construction.  
Only two or three should be enough to erect a fortress in six months, but there were so many, that the project had to be colossal.

Humans were going unnoticed behind these monsters, but Kamiko noticed they were numerous to work in the construction site, and with a remarkable coordination. This was efficient, despite the omnipresence of noise and dust.  
She felt bad again in this bustling area, besides a dust cloud soaked into her throat and she arched her back coughing heavily, under the mocking look of her redhead companion.

"If you want to breath fire, I recommend you not to do it in this place. That could piss them off. But I think it's okay if you do it in the restroom."

Kamiko made a glower towards Genesis, then turned her purple collar up to her eyes to protect her from the sand. She set off again hurriedly, not waiting for him to follow her. Maybe he will leave her alone at last ?

"Now how are you gonna breathe ?"

Kamiko sighed. Despite the fact Genesis was heavily getting on her nerves, she knew it was only aimless provocation ; she didn't need to hurt him.  
Besides, that little punk had been a SOLDIER First Class, he was well-trained, and it would be unreasonable to attack him without preparing herself.  
Genesis laughed, like he was reading her mind. Kamiko felt like she was being watched more and more. She hid her face in her collar, trying to keep her intimacy, and walked faster, even if Genesis could easily follow her.  
She couldn't even see where she was going, but it didn't matter. She had already planned her way and knew precisely where was the place in which she was supposed to meet the responsible of this enormous mess. At least, she thought she knew, but Genesis shout suddenly :

"Hey, champion, where are you going like that ?"

She turned herself swiftly. Genesis had stopped near a little office with a security door, probably a temporary housing for the construction's director.

"It's here."

Kamiko approached slowly, suspicious. Was it another silly joke to make her look like a fool ? It wouldn't be surprising if it came from Genesis.  
She expanded her field of vision and realized it was actually the same office she saw from up there, and where she was expecting to go.

When she figured out Genesis was right, she shook her head and cussed.

"Dammit !"

But this time, she allowed herself to laugh along with the redhead. After all, Genesis was not the worse person she was going to be with during the following hour.

* * *

Cloud was facing Rufus Shinra again. Last time they met was over six months ago, when the young President was so badly affected by the stigma his skin could burn every time a ray of sunlight was filtering through the window. Therefore, he was hiding himself behind a thick veil, and every centimeter of his skin was covered with bandages.

Now, he looked better. He was seen as a tall boy, very pale, stereotype of the unpleasant super talented greedy for power who wished to control the world by fear and manipulations. Cloud knew that the fact he almost died opened his eyes somehow, but he was still worried about this little devil at the head of what remained of the Shinra Electric Power Company, also known as Shinra Inc.

"Don't worry, Cloud" Rufus said placing his angelic face on his crossed hands. "I don't intend to ask you for help this time."

"This would be surprising if you let me leaving without expecting anything from me, Rufus" Cloud retorted, suspicious.

"You're right." Rufus thought for a minute, then gave an order to one of the guards that backed him. He nodded and started to search in the locker which contained a lot of administrative documents and other unreadable bumph.

"No, I don't exactly expect something from you, Cloud", the young man continued. "But I think you'd better be aware of what is going on."

The guard eventually found what was looking like a visibly ordinary folder, but Rufus took it carefully like if it was a precious treasure. He put it down cautiously then looked at his luxury watch.

"They won't be long."

Indeed, they heard voices coming from outside. A man's, then a woman's laugh, which had quite a hollow ring. Rufus gave Cloud the mysterious folder.

"This probably contains one of the most obnoxious secrets our old friend Hojo ever tried to hide from us", he uttered with a little smile. "Quite an horror, but a bargain for us, you'll see. The only people who would ever see what's inside are me, you, and them." he said designating his guests who were waiting outside.

"I'm honored." Cloud answered sarcastically.

Rufus ignored him and told the guards in the room : "Let them in."  
The guards opened the security door with a digital code, then searched the "guests" Rufus had talked about. Genesis Rhapsodos and Kamiko Suzuki, without a surprise.

Cloud looked briefly at Kamiko. She smiled at him.

"Mister Rhapsodos, miss Suzuki", Rufus said with politeness. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Genesis, as a former First Class SOLDIER, had known Rufus when he was still a teenager, even before he started to take an important place within the Shinra Company. As for Kamiko, she had met him numerous times, even if she never really had the will to hold a whole conversation with him.

"The pleasure is all mine." Genesis answered with a sinister grin.

Meanwhile, Kamiko was inspecting the room searchingly with her customary suspicion. Finally, she transferred her attention back on Rufus, disturbed by the man's intent look on her emaciated hips. It was natural for people to worry about it, but it was still improper from a high up person like him.

"Please have a seat", the former President said designating the two free seats near Cloud.

Kamiko sat down and discreetly questioned him with a glance. He answered by a silent warning and she nodded, focusing on Rufus. He crossed his fingers under his chin and stared deep into the young woman's eyes.

"So, miss Suzuki, I've got a proposal to ask you. I think it'll be just perfect, when I see the situation you're into".

"My situation suits me in many ways", Kamiko answered carefully.

Rufus had a sarcastic laugh.

"Really ? You don't have any full-time job, apparently don't intend to make advanced studies, and sponge off Miss Kimura as it seems."

Kamiko didn't remain passive following Rufus's accusations. She bent over the table, and lowered her voice behind her collar.

"_Rufus Shinra, _I never let you believe that I needed a job to eat my fill. And I studied way more than all of you together could think I did."

"Kaoru told me she was one of the best pupils she ever had in school. Except, for some behavior issues." Genesis spoke with his malicious smirk.

Kamiko threw back a strand of brown hair and stood up.

"I am not interested in your job offer", she said over her shoulder. "If people persevere saying that I'm living like a hobo in the ruins, well screw them. It is their problem. Not mine."

"Kamiko, wait" Cloud said to her.

The young woman turned herself. Cloud had grabbed the folder from Rufus' hands and was holding it out to her. She took it and opened it at the first page, frowning.

"What the..."

"I told you it was maybe one of the most obnoxious secrets Hojo had never hidden from us, guys."

She sat down again and threw the folder in front of her. Cloud bent to have a better view on it.

On the first two pages, were pictures of a teenage girl. Cloud took a moment to recognize Kamiko ; she was way younger then, her body was chubbier and her hips rounded, and her hair was shorter. But it was the same face.  
Kamiko in a laboratory, her unconscious body hold by mechanical arms. She was naked and a number was tattooed on her shoulder, like an animal. The pictures were showing her under all perspectives, with her eyes artificially open – those were the most hideous of all. They had done blood tests on her. Other snapshots were showing test tubes filled with her vital liquid, and all marked with the same number : eight.

"Very well", Genesis declared.

Cloud turned the corners. All the rest of the folder was only experiment reports, schemes, diagrams, tests, but all related to the same test subject number eight.  
Which subject was sitting right next to him and was reading the lines quickly, her eyebrows frowned. Rufus looked at this sight with a satisfied smile. He finally got her.  
But when Kamiko raised her head again, she did not look like resigned at all, rather like she was really going to get angry if she didn't get explanations on this bullshit.

"This date from year 0005. You were fourteen at this time and were just a newcomer on this planet, remember that ?"

"Yes I do. I was looking for Tsukushi and... I can't remember anything, except I woke up in a lab and had to struggle a bit to get out of there", she sniggered.

"Hojo spent a lot of time on your case. And I noticed there are some unusual facts for an INTER human here."

Seeing Kamiko's expression, he laughed.

"Don't worry, I guess he just injected you with some JENOVA S-cells."

Against all expectations, the brunette bursted out laughing too.

"No kidding !" she exclaimed. "JENOVA S-cells ? He probably did that to billions of other helpless test subjects, poor little children he turned into monsters when they weren't even out of their mother's belly... Erm, no offense", she added aimed at Genesis."

"Not taking", he muttered while showing his disagreeable grin again.

Kamiko was laughing, but Cloud knew she was deeply embarrassed. Himself was feeling like a part of his brain was now clear after being all blurry. Kamiko had always showed an unwavering strength that looked impossible when you saw her weakened body. He had seen this girl in her late teens strangling strapping lads twice heavier than her, and getting into terrible fights without hesitation. Even Tsukushi, whose main mission was to murder, had never showed such brutality.  
The presence of S-cells into Kamiko's body was explaining her behavior, and the fact she was feared by a lot of people too. If she had been in SOLDIER, at the time it was still existing, she could have make First class. Without having the fame of Sephiroth or Genesis, though she could have make it.

Cloud had then a thought for Tifa, his childhood friend who was now a part of his everyday life.  
She was an expert in martial arts, and was way more experienced than Kamiko and her brute strength. The two women had never fought a duel, but Cloud was sure that Tifa would win if this happened.

But something felt wrong...

No, he couldn't let her face Kamiko. He just couldn't.  
He didn't know why, but he needed to protect her, like he promised her, after all. But why did he felt the need to protect her from _Kamiko _?  
Maybe because now, they had the written confirmation that she was not human.

Or at least partially non-human.

Cloud threw a look at Genesis, who seemed bored to tears. Obviously, the former First class wasn't understanding why he had been invited to this meeting that was none of his business, and didn't care about the situation.  
Kamiko was keeping her head down, like she was crying, but Cloud knew she was thinking about an explanation, a plan, God only knew why to get her about the trap she was into. Whenever she was badly off, she had to counter attack. Quickly.

But Rufus was faster.

"Now you're in the know, Kamiko, I'm going to explain my proposal to you. This planet had suffered a lot last years, and I can tell you it will become even worse in the future."

"I seriously doubt of it !" Genesis laughed.

"There are many people avid for power who were only waiting for Shinra to fall, in order to create something greater behind."

"So what ?" the young woman retorted. "You need some super soldiers to fight those new evil forces ?"

She was alluding to the Mako treatment that were operated on SOLDIER members. With the fall of Shinra, this despicable practice had stopped.

Rufus ignored her.

"I gave a lot of money for the foundation of the World Regenesis Organization a few months ago, but I quickly realized it wouldn't be powerful enough to bring order back on this planet. We need something greater. So do you."

"Why do I have to do with that ?"

He smiled.

"You're powerful Kamiko, we all know that. But your strength and powers could be used in a more intelligent way than you do now. Honestly, haven't you ever imagined yourself as a SOLDIER First class, known all around the world and be the heroine of thousands of children ?"

Kamiko let her drop against the chair's back.

"I think it's more Genesis' kind of dream. And you know honey, last time a such person was in this world, it ended badly." she said lowering her voice.

Rufus stopped talking, he was short on arguments. Even if his three hostages didn't have the same opinion on the subject at all, no one was left cold in view of it.  
A deposed SOLDIER, driven by a desire of revenge towards all the human race, who had provoked unspeakable disasters all around the planet.

And all of this could have been avoided.

Kamiko examined the ceiling and the solitary fly who described endless irregular circles around the bare light bulb. Like each time she was feeling bad, she started fiddling with her necklace again. Her fingers knew perfectly each relief, each hollow of this little piece of metal.

Her life resembled a little to this fly. She had chosen to come to this Planet while she had a very pleasant life, and now she felt like she forgot the reason of her journey. Tsukushi was a Turk and had now a sizable place in the ranks of Shinra ; even when they had lost everything she had kept their esteem. Kamiko knew it was an advantage to have friends in Shinra, but she just didn't see the interest. She would have still love Tsukushi if she had been a member of AVALANCHE, or another enemy of Shinra.

"If I understood it well, Rufus", she started talking with a little smirk, "You need me for something. Or may I be more precise, you need my _help. _But what exactly the hell are you expecting from me ?" she said gently.

She raised her arms.

"I have no money, and no powers that could be helpful in many ways to you."

"Every operation needs a mind at its head. You and I could make a great team."

Kamiko raised an eyebrow. So now she had a brain. She was pretty sure Rufus was considering her as the house bully before. She decided not to retort.

"You don't want to ?"

Rufus took a deep breath and put the folder closed under his arms.

"Kamiko, I know you caused a lot of trouble to Hojo when you were a kid."

Kamiko strongly recoiled. She didn't expect that Rufus would attack her on this ground, you could see it on her face. And apparently, she didn't like the subject either.

"That _mental domain _you and other children were possessing..."

"It has been years since I don't have it anymore." Kamiko answered nervously with a curt tone.

"I know. But you and some others were disturbing the experiment, so Hojo sent _them..._"

"I know the story better than you, thank you."

"They had been sent to kill you, Kamiko."

"Unfortunately I am still alive."

"_You _learned Kimura the existence of the Planet, I know you were aware of that before her, since your childhood. It consequently means that you met them. You talked to them."

"Stop it."

Kamiko damned for a moment the fact that Tsukushi was a member of the Turks. Another way to watch her and examine her past. Rufus, this bastard... he did it on purpose. She didn't mind Rufus knew what happened... but he couldn't mention it like that, right in front of Cloud and Genesis. Especially Genesis.  
The redhead was staring at her out of the corner of his eye. She strongly prayed that he hasn't found out what – or most likely _who _Rufus was talking about.

"You're hiding many things from us, aren't you little Kamiko ? You are really a person full of surprises. And, I think that a part of the story is still untold, am I wrong ?"

He had said these words while watching Kamiko's necklace, which she had put out of her collar to proudly flaunt it to her interlocutors, like she always did.

"So, Kamiko, will you be ready to reveal us your little secrets ?" Rufus said holding out his hand.

Kamiko moved back a little.

"You know, I don't really care about what Hojo said about me, or the fact I am a monster injected with S-cells up to my neck. And if I tell you my little secret, like you call it, you'd be really disappointed. It's not the enormous thing you imagine."

So she was hiding something indeed, Cloud thought. Or was she just pulling Rufus' leg, because he was blackmailing her ?

"But you need help and I need a job..."

"So, you agree ?"

She nodded and stood up.

"I'll think about it for a while."

"You've got one week."

"That's plenty."

She smiled again.

Cloud stood up as well, looking way more serious than he was when he came, followed by Genesis, who seemed very concentrated.

"You don't seem to want to stay", Rufus said to his three guests. "In that case, I hope you'll have a nice afternoon. And see you in one week, Kamiko."

"It was my pleasure."

The politeness was still useful, especially when the situation was as tense as now. Genesis opened the door and rushed outside, soon imitated by Cloud and Kamiko.

Rufus plunked down on his armchair, with a satisfied look on his face.  
He didn't really want to blackmail Kamiko like that, but he knew the power and intelligence of the young woman would be precious assets for Shinra's redemption. It was his duty to get his hands on her.

And Rufus Shinra always followed through his goals.

* * *

They were barely out of the office when Genesis' PHS rang.

"Kaoru ? No, actually I have nothing to do with this. I'll tell you all in detail later, let's make a date."

He threw a glance at Kamiko behind him.

"Okay. I'll see you at 7th Heaven."

He turned himself to face the others.

"Sorry guys, I think I'll have to give you the slip, someone's expecting me."

"No problem, you can go." Kamiko answered with a slight sarcastic expression.

"And, don't worry, I don't intend to search more about your little secrets, Kamiko."

He had said this with a mocking smile, and the brunette was relieved that he was taking it without thinking, instead he seriously interested himself in her case. Hereupon, the redhead flew off with elegance in a discreet rustle of feathers, leaving Cloud and Kamiko alone in the middle of the construction site.

They walked until they could no longer see the office, behind a stationary excavator, in a particularly dusty corner which made the young woman cough again.  
Cloud was sullen, and Kamiko could easily guess why. She was a whisker away from making a deal with the devil, and consequently to put firmly behind them the fight AVALANCHE had led during many years, by losing a lot of blood and friends.

Now, with only one word, they could put the world in chaos. Again.

"We can't let him do it Kamiko. He use you."

Kamiko looked at Midgar's ruins behind Edge, away, and tried to keep her composure. Each time she felt trapped, she was taking a breath, and attempted to look for a solution methodically instead of yielding to her basic instincts of primary panic. Most of the time, it was working.

"He won't do anything if I say no. He doesn't want to do it without us. Everything he wants is to redeem himself and his company to people, and he thinks it'll work better if he gains the help of former enemies like us."

Kamiko had never been clearly an enemy of the company like AVALANCHE, but she had left Shinra in a very violent way that Rufus' father hadn't liked.

"But Shinra must not be reformed, Kamiko. All those actions... must not happen again. If the Planet almost got destroyed a first time, it's partly their fault."

She sighed.

"I know, but I'm starting to believe that the world needs a government too."

"Not a government like the previous one."

"That's the point", she said unveiling a carnivorous smile. "Since Rufus needs _our _help, then this new Shinra will have to work with _our _rules. Isn't it totally exhilarating ?"

Even if the perspective of the Shinra reformed was still hostile to him, Cloud had to admit that Rufus gave them a bit of power he couldn't neglect.

"And if things turn badly ?" he asked nevertheless with a suspicious look.

Kamiko shrugged.

"Boah, Tsukushi is a Turk. I guess she'd help us. Let's just consider this as a plan B."

She was relieved to notice that Cloud, even still distrustful, was starting to relax a little.

"I promise you I'll try to do my best." Kamiko said while looking straight in her friend's eyes.

She looked sincere.

"You'd better try". Cloud answered.

Kamiko turned herself with a smile. Her PHS rang.

"Looks like I have to take you back, guys. You okay with it ?" A drawl voice said in the loudspeaker.

Cloud hadn't payed attention to the chopper which stagnated high above them, until it started to come down and a rope was thrown right in front of his feet.

"Course we're okay, zotto !" Kamiko answered laughing. "Come on, Cloud !"

He nodded in agreement and climbed on the rope following his friend, not really hurried to see Reno but glad to come back at the bar.  
He could finally spend a little time with his family.

* * *

"Tonight I'm going to bed early."

That's what Kamiko had promised to herself that morning, when she had gotten up with the lark after having remained up late at night one more time.  
She wasn't sleeping at 7th Heaven, but in a new complex in Edge that Rufus had rent for the Turks. Tsukushi had succeeded in convincing him to let Kamiko share her room, but since the hitwoman was on a mission most of the time, her friend had this little area all for her.  
This night, Tsukushi was staying at the bar for a while, to help Tifa and Cloud as she had promised them. Kamiko was alone for an entire evening.

But she was not going to get bored tonight.

Her eyes shining of excitement, she took a laptop stroked with a white apple – her biggest treasure – out of its hiding place, turned it on feverishly and searched in the various drawers of her tiny desk. She hasn't got angry yet when she found what she was looking for.

A dusty notebook which has been lying idle in Kamiko's stuff for years.

The young woman was feeling her heart beating frenetically, her fingers seething with eager, like each time she was planning something fantabulous. The time has came, she was sure of it.  
She opened her word-processing program, and wrote on the front page, with capital letters :

PROJECT WN - 5/12/0009

Letter after letter, all the notebook's content was written down on the bright screen, showing more of the woman's idea after each word. This was an idea that treated of something awful, and Kamiko knew a mistake on this subject could cost her more than her own life.  
But she had to try to realize her project. Deep inside of her, the eight-year-old child she had remained somehow was encouraging her to follow through her dream.

This was Kamiko's plan A. She could help Rufus to rebuilt Shinra, maybe, but he had to help her to complete her theory in return. In every instance, she would have a reward anyway. Everything was beneficial.  
And she hadn't made that long journey throughout the Planet for nothing.

Kamiko threw a look at her watch. Four to midnight.  
The night was going to be way longer than she expected.

* * *

"Well, I think I'm gonna have to take him home. See you tomorrow, okay ?"

Tsukushi had decided it was time for her to leave the 7th Heaven. It was midnight, and Reno was so drunk he couldn't stay up and was holding on to her like a life preserver.

"Come on, playboy, let's go."

The two Turks got out of the bar with great difficulty, and Tifa couldn't help asking :

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the night ? It's snowing !"

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine !" A voice answered from outside.

Tifa bursted out laughing and went upstairs. She threw a look in the kid's room. They were both sleeping, and looked like little angels.

She smiled. Marlene and Denzel were much happier since Cloud had came back. He acted like a father to them, because their biological parents were gone. Except Barret, who had came back for a few days to see his daughter.  
Tifa sneaked on the sly into the bedroom she was sharing with her best friend. He was already asleep, and she did her best no to wake him up while she was sidling under the blanket of her own bed.

"Good night", she whispered.

Cloud was not exactly asleep yet, but Tifa's presence in his room suddenly relaxed him and he got carried away by a deep slumber.  
The last thing he saw behind his closed eyelids was his best friend's smile, that little smile he loved, and which was making him feeling better when he was down.  
He was sure to spend a restful night near Tifa.

However, this night, Cloud had a dream.

* * *

"_Those blotches on my skin, is that because..."_

"_You're angry ?"_

"_I know I've lost the gift you gave to me..."_

"_That's why I'm carrying this thing..."_

"_Remember ?"_


End file.
